Clases Particulares
by Princesa Luthien
Summary: —¿Quieres subir tu nota?—, le dije, intentando seguir con mi papel. La escuché gemir un largo "sí" Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura y subiendo mis caderas, la apreté fuertemente contra mí.—¿Sientes lo dispuesto que estoy a ayudarte a pasar la materia?


**Disclaimer****: **Twilight no me pertenece.

**Clases Particulares **por **Princesa Lúthien  
Summary: **— ¿Quieres subir tu nota?—, le dije, intentando seguir con mi papel. La escuché gemir un largo "sí". Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura y subiendo mis caderas, la apreté fuertemente contra mí. — ¿Sientes lo dispuesto que estoy a ayudarte a pasar la materia?  
**R: **M

O-S inspirado en la canción "Lolita" de La Orquesta Mondragón. Si no las has escuchado ¡hazlo ahora! Será más fácil entender el fic.

* * *

**Clases Particulares **

Diez años habían pasado desde el día en que mi ponzoña había convertido a mi esposa, Bella, en alguien igual a mí, en una vampira. Diez años habían pasado desde el día en que el sol de mi existencia, Nessie, que creció demasiado rápido para mi gusto, había sido concebida para llenar mis días de alegría. Sin duda alguna está había sido la mejor década de toda mi vida desde el día en que mi padre me había convertido. Atrás habían quedado los días monótonos en los que no tenía una razón para seguir caminando en este mundo, atrás habían quedado también todos los peligros que constantemente perseguían a mi familia: James, Victoria, los neófitos y los Vulturis; atrás había quedado el dolor, la desilusión, la infelicidad. Ahora todo el mundo era totalmente diferente, por lo menos para mí.

Mis padres, hermanos, mi esposa, mi hija y su novio y, para alegría de Bella, mi suegro y yo, vivíamos en Anchorage, Alaska. Charlie, el padre de Bella, parecía haberme perdonado por haber roto el frágil corazón de su hija en el pasado y ahora me trataba como un hijo. Él, a diferencia de su ex esposa Reneé, sabía todo acerca de nuestra existencia, Bella se lo había confesado cuando aún vivíamos en Forks. Creí que le iba a dar un infarto con la noticia, pero lo único que hizo fue suspirar, —no tenía idea de que fueran, pero no eran humanos, eso estaba seguro. Además, Jake, ya me había insinuado algo—, había dicho mientras sentaba a mí pequeña sobre sus piernas para luego preguntarnos si Nessie, era hija o no nuestra, por supuesto no había creído la patética historia de que era mi sobrina. Una risa se me escapó al recordar como Bella, balbuceó contándole que habíamos quedado embarazados en nuestra luna de miel y de cómo yo había salvado su vida al transformarla el mismo que día en el que Renesme había venido al mundo. Charlie, no sabía si agradecerme por haber salvado a Bella, o dispararme por haberla embarazado, entonces, miró a Nessie, y supe su respuesta cuando la abrazó.

Sólo unos meses después Carlisle, mi padre, para sorpresa de todos, le insinuó a Charlie, que se convirtiera en uno de los nuestros, se había puesto tan blanco como un papel y pensó en la posibilidad de hacerlo, entonces un día, mientras Nessie dormía en su regazo, tomo una fotografía en la que aparecían él y Reneé el día de mi boda y decidió que convertirse en un vampiro no tenía ningún sentido para él. Leyendo sus pensamientos supe que no soportaría vivir una eternidad sin la mujer que él consideraba el amor de su vida, por su puesto yo lo entendía a la perfección.

Suspiré satisfecho mientras ponía unos papeles en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio. A petición de Jasper, él y yo éramos profesores en el instituto de Anchorage mientras que el resto seguían fingiendo ser alumnos. El ruido de la puerta al ser abierta me distrajo, entonces, la vi allí. Mi alumna favorita entró al salón cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de ella. Sus tacones hacían eco con cada paso que daba mientras, atravesaba el salón hasta llegar al escritorio. Como siempre, seguía sin poder leer su mente, a menos que ella así lo deseara y al parecer este no era el caso.

—Profe Edward—, dijo sonriendo.

Sus dedos juagaban con un mechón de su largo y abundante cabello que seguía tan brillante y castaño como el día que la conocí. Los tres primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados, podía ver perfectamente la línea que formaban sus pechos al unirse; sobre sus hombros llevaba puesto su blazer negro. La falda del uniforme, tipo escocesa gris y negro, se ondeaba lentamente al vaivén de sus caderas dando paso a unas largas piernas cubiertas por la seda de sus medias veladas, sus delicados y ya no tan torpes pies calzaban unos zapatos de tacón bajo que en el colegio les obligaban a usar en los días importantes.

Perfecta.

—Bella Cullen ¿Verdad? —, fingí para verla asentir lentamente— ¿Qué necesitas?—

Por supuesto ninguno de mis compañeros de trabajo, exceptuando a Jasper, sabía que Bella y yo éramos marido y mujer y debíamos comportarnos como tal frente a los humanos pero hoy… algo había cambiado, lo sentí mientras me deleitaba viendo su delicioso cuerpo. Bella, había sido una humana hermosa y definitivamente la eternidad le había sentado aún mejor.

—Pues… es que, ya sabrá que no soy la mejor en su asignatura y me preguntaba si podría darme un trabajo extra para así poder subir la nota de alguna manera—, dijo gesticulando con las manos.

Me quede callado mientras la miraba larga y lentamente, era tan hermosa y por supuesto que tenía un trabajo extra para ella y seguramente le subiría la nota y todo lo que ella quisiera.

—Profe, dígame que sí, por favor. Mi padre me mataría si llegara a perder—, insistió dándole a su voz un toque de lastima.

—Claro que tengo un trabajo para usted, _señora_ Cullen—.

Con un dedo le indique que se acercara. Cuando la tuve en frente, la miré directo a los ojos al tiempo que, mis manos se situaban en sus caderas. Sin mayor esfuerzo la coloque sobre mi regazo y cerré los ojos dejándome invadir por su esencia tan femenina y enloquecedoramente atrayente.

—Sólo hay una cosa que puedes hacer para subir la nota, Bella—, le insinué con voz ronca.

No esperé para unir sus labios a los míos que me respondieron con aún más desenfreno que con el que yo la estaba besando. Cada vez que nuestras bocas se encontraban, el deseo empezaba a correr por mis venas y estaba seguro de que todo el amor que sentía por ella, casi me hacía palpitar el corazón. Con cada mirada, cada caricia, cada beso, la dulce y adorable forma en la que me amaba, hacían que mi inevitable cariño por ella creciera. Claro que, si lo pensamos mejor… no sólo era mi cariño el que crecía, ahora sentía mis pantalones eran más estrechos de lo normal, mi erección empezaba a doler apretándose rígida contra las estúpidas telas que me separaban de lo que ahora yo más deseaba e, intentando calmar el ardiente dolor de mi zona pélvica, empecé a moverme contra ella. Reprimí un gruñido cuando mi pene sintió un poco de alivio al frotarse descaradamente contra sus braguitas.

—Esto está mal, profesor—.

Evité rodar los ojos ¿a quién le interesaba eso después de haber probado esos labios? Mi boca cosquilleó con su frío aliento y ya no podía dejarla ir. La necesitaba, aquí y ahora. Tomé sus manos y las puse en mi nuca sabiendo que mi sedoso cabello la distraería. Mis labios fueron entonces a su esbelto y níveo cuello de cisne regando besos y lamidas hasta que encontré el lóbulo de su oreja el cual succione y mordí sin piedad alguna. Por suerte para mí, no llevaba aretes y apretando el pecho de Bella contra el mío, me deleite de cada temblor que yo le estaba provocando.

— ¿Quieres subir tu nota?—, le dije, intentando seguir con mi papel.

La escuché gemir un largo "sí".

Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura y subiendo mis caderas, la apreté fuertemente contra mí. Un escalofrío se paseo lentamente por mi espina dorsal, desde mí nunca, donde los hábiles dedos de Bella me acariciaban, hasta mi espalda baja, enviando una corriente de electricidad hasta mi miembro, que palpito de deseo, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara. Todo mi deseo por hacerle el amor, de la forma más desenfrenada y salvaje sobre aquel frágil escritorio, salió de mi pecho en un gruñido que chocó contra el cuello de Bella.

— ¿Sientes lo dispuesto que estoy a ayudarte a pasar la materia?—

Ella respondió con un gemido.

Volví a chocar mis caderas con ella queriendo sentir el desbordante placer que ese programado movimiento me hacía sentir.

Esto definitivamente no era el cielo. Esto era un maldito y delicioso pecado. Bella, lejos de ser un ángel, era un dulce regalo que Satanás mandaba sólo para mí.

Sin más reclamo y a una velocidad no humana me puse de pies y antes de un parpadeo, Bella, estaba sentada sobre mi escritorio con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, sólo lo suficiente para que yo cupiera en ellas. Le sonreí ladinamente antes de besarla. Mi lengua jugaba con la de ella con pequeños y dulces lametones que me excitaban. Cada contacto de cualquier parte de mi cuerpo con el suyo, embriagaba mis neuronas de placer y ni hablar de mis hormonas que se revolucionaban haciéndome adicto a la droga que Bella me ofrecía y que se escondía entre sus piernas.

Mientras la besaba, mis manos vagaron perdidas por sus piernas, adoré la forma en que se sentían las medias de seda bajo mis manos. Los labios de Bella, se volvían torpes contra los míos cada vez que mis dedos acariciaban pequeños pero muy sensitivos puntos en ella y cuando llegué a la parte interna de sus muslos, mi labio inferior fue víctima de sus dientes; su gemido, ronco y sensual, se ahogo en mi boca.

—_Bellita, me excitas, verte esa piel de melocotón_—, canté bajito al lado de su oído haciendo que se estremeciera al tiempo que soltaba una risita.

—No puedo creer que me hayas cantado eso— dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Tampoco yo podía creerlo, pero fue un impulso, además, se podría decir que la canción nos identificaba, justo en este momento. —Cállate—, susurré para seguir con mi ridículo repertorio. —_Bellita, maldita. Adolecente sin corazón_—, canté fingiendo pesar dándole un toque de credibilidad a mis últimas palabras.

Sonreí y mis manos siguieron su exploración tocando todo lo que podían de sus piernas. Sentí como sus medias terminaban dando pasó a una no muy gruesa tira de encaje y luego su liguero, su maldito liguero.

Fue mi turno de gemir.

—_Bajo la falda de colegial, cruzas las piernas con intención y tu liguero me hace olvidar la lección_—, canturreé.

Su espalda se arqueo con el sonido de mi voz, presentí que su blazer le molestaba, así que con manos delicada pero ansiosas me deshice de él. Sus pechos, pálidos y llenos quedaron frente a mí. No sé cómo pero, en menos de un segundo la blusa y sostén de mi esposa, habían desaparecido y Bella aferraba mis manos enterrándome entre sus senos, di un largo suspiro y deslicé mi lengua por el valle de su busto. Moví lentamente mi cabeza hacia un lado y con mis dientes mordisqueé su piel y luego mi saliva hizo un camino hasta su pezón y me fue imposible no aferrarme a el con la boca.

Bella ronroneo como una gatita y apoyo sus manos en la mesa, atrás de su cuerpo, permitiéndome tener más acceso a sus preciosos pechos. No dude ni un segundo en seguir saborearlos. El gusto de su piel era un afrodisiaco para mis revolucionados sentidos y sus gemidos eran la razón de mi existencia. Mis labios se deslizaban lentos y ligeros por su cuerpo, dejando pequeñas mordida en los lugares, que yo sabía, la hacían enloquecer.

Mis labios chocaron con la delgada línea de encaje que sostenía su liguero, lamí los bordes mientras que mis manos se encargaban de despojarla de su falda. Cerré los ojos y respiré lo más hondo que pude. De inmediato, mis pulmones se llenaron del aroma que desprendía su apretada vagina y quise enterrarme en ella hasta saciarme, y lo haría.

Su tanga se enredó entre los tacones, reí un poco mientras se la quitaba y seguí acariciándola con mis manos que lentamente se aprendían en croquis de su cuerpo. Mi boca viajo por sus piernas, que estaba en alto, seguidas de mis manos lamí y acaricie sus muslos; me sorprendí al encontrarlos húmedos, llenos de los dulces y pegajosos jugos que derramaba mi mujer, víctima de placer. Me pregunte si ya había tenido un orgasmo. Estaba tan húmeda, tan caliente, tan brillante, tan deseable.

—Edward— Gimió en un susurró.

Sentí una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza y suavemente me guió hasta la fuente de su placer. No vacile al esconderme entre sus piernas. Mi lengua salió entonces en busca de su clítoris. Cuando lo encontré le di una larga y húmeda lamida antes de rodearlo con mis labios y entonces, lo empecé a succionar de aquella manera que sabía, la haría enloquecer, su sabor llegó a mi lengua y me concentré en saborearlo muy bien. Tuve que frenar, con mis manos, el movimiento de sus caderas que se refregaban contra mi cara; alcé la mirada, sin dejar a un lado mi tarea, y vi como los labios de Bella temblaban suspirando larga y ruidosamente, su cuerpo se movía sin control, retorciéndose con espasmos poco elegantes y sin gracia pero tan jodidamente eróticos y lujuriosos despertando aún más mis sentidos y mis ganas de poseerla. Mis manos se deslizaron hasta alcanzar sus pechos y ágilmente tome sus pezones para hacerlos rodar entre mis dedos mientras mi boca se volvía más insistente contra ella.

—Awm, ven acá— dijo Bella.

Sus manos me haló del cabello obligándome a detenerme; me deslice hacia arriba procurando que mi lengua se rozara con su cuerpo hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron y luego de una larga mirada unimos nuestros labios sedientos de placer, rebeldes, apasionados. Bella deshizo los botones de mi camisa y sin quietármela, sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi pecho; sus uñas se clavaron en mis caderas cuando tome su labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo succione al tiempo que me divertía jugando con sus erguidos y redondos pechos.

—Debo hacer algunos meritos para pasar la materia ¿no? —murmuro contra mis labios.

Me quede en silencio sin saber que decir. Está mujer va a matarme ¿qué querrá hacer ahora? Mis ojos fueron testigos de la mirada lasciva que me dedico mientras se bajaba de la mesa y se arrodillaba frente a mí, sus dedos liberaron mi erección que enseguida apunto hacia arriba con arrogancia. Abrí los ojos cuando leí en sus ojos su intención. Ella no iba a…

—Hmmm—

Me fue imposible no gemir cuando sus carnosos labios envolvieron la punta de mi pene. Su lengua, salió de su boca y humedeció mi erección antes de volver a metérsela en la boca para, esta vez, empezar a succionar y moverse sobre ella sin ayuda de sus manos, mi pene no podría estar más duro. Mientras su boca se encargaba de mi mástil, de su garganta salían pequeños gemidos y sus manos me acariciaban en todos los lugares posibles sacando grabes suspiros de mi pecho. Eso se sentía tan bien.

—_Niña de fuego con labios de mujer fatal_— Logré soltar ese pedazo de la canción en un gemido.

Ella succiono más fuerte y cuando sus dedos acariciaron mis testículos temblé.

—_Como se entere de nuestros juegos tu papá_— tarareé con voz contenida.

La escuche reír y no aguante más. Sin llegar a ser brusco la levante y la recosté sobre mi escritorio, levanté sus piernas y sin más preámbulo la penetre muy lentamente dejando que ella sintiera como cada pulgada de mi la invadía entonces, ella dejo caer su barrera mental y gemí fuerte al ver todo lo que por su mente rondaba. No tenía muchos pensamientos coherentes pero sí que tenía ganas de que hiciéramos el amor sobre mi escritorio hace mucho tiempo igual que yo.

Empecé a moverme, a salir para luego volver a entrar. Con estocadas largas y fuertes ambos empezamos a gemir buscando la liberación de esto que nos invadía. Sentía como las paredes de Bella aferraban mi pene y lo apretaban creando un roce exquisito y fascinante. Tras unos minutos, Bella, me tomó de la camisa y me haló hacia ella para besarme, gustoso respondí a su beso dejando que mi lengua entrara en la pequeña cavidad de su boca.

_Apuesto a que debe estar degustando su sabor en mi boca._

Escuché en sus pensamientos mientras que revivía las imágenes de la increíble felación que me había hecho minutos antes. Como respuesta, aumente el ritmo de mis embestidas haciéndola soltar un gemido que la hizo su cabeza para atrás.

—Sí nena, puedo probarme en tu boca— Susurré en su garganta antes de rosarla con mis dientes.

La sentí estremecer y empezó a mover sus caderas debajo de mí, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los míos y nos abrazamos cuando aquella corriente eléctrica que viajaba por nuestros cuerpos, se acercaba más y más a nuestros sexos unidos y entre gemidos y lloriqueos el tan anhelado orgasmo nos invadió para al final salir de nuestros cuerpos. Me derrame dentro de ella con potencia y concurridos chorros que ella acepto.

Cuando nos separamos, me di cuenta de que el escritorio estaba totalmente destrozado y se derrumbo frente a mis ojos con mi esposa exhausta sobre el. No pude evitar reír y la ayude a levantarse y con delicadeza y totalmente satisfecho la ayude a vestir.

Antes de terminar de apuntar su blusa, deje un casto beso sobre su pecho izquierdo para luego murmurarle:

—Definitivamente tienes sobresaliente en pasión—

* * *

**Algo cortito que se me ocurrió hace un par de días. Espero les haya gustado.  
**


End file.
